The field of the present invention is, generally, that of methods of manufacturing abrasive hones and abrasive brushes of certain types intended, generally, for abrading, grinding, polishing and honing usage, usually, in a power-driven manner (although, not always so powered). More particularly, the field of the present invention is that of methods of manufacturing abrasive hones and abrasive brushes of certain more specific types intended for particularly heavy-duty usage, extended-time hard usage, and/or extremely-variable-contact-pressure usage, or any other type of usage which has been found in the past conventional prior art practice to frequently lead to breakage of the very frangible and brittle conventional prior art grinding and/or honing "stones" or "sticks", etc., (or other abrading member made of such easily cracked, easily broken, or even easily shattered abrasive material--such as a cast tungsten carbide grinding or honing tool, for example, although not so limited). Such extremely-variable-contact-pressure usage (which in the past has been found to be so destructive to a conventional prior art very frangible and brittle abrading tool) may be said to include power-driven abrading or honing operations where a workpiece which is to be honed has substantial workpiece surface discontinuities and/or irregularities (especially unexpected and/or unpredictable surface irregularities, etc.), and, also, power-driven abrading or honing operations of a rotary (or rotating) nature and where the power- driven (rotating) abrading tool is non-symmetrically positioned relative to a curved workpiece surface which is to be abraded or honed. Either of these just-described types of prior art extremely-variable-contact-pressure usage have been so destructive to the aforementioned types of very brittle and frangible prior art abrading and honing tools, that attempts have been made in the more recent past to solve (or, at the very least, to mitigate) this prior art brittleness-caused tool-breakage problem by flexibly, or resiliently, mounting the abrading (or honing) element or material so undesired tool-workpiece contact pressure peaks would be minimized [by the flexible mounting of the abrading (or honing) element] and such tool-breakage would be substantially eliminated (or at least greatly inhibited and reduced). One such recent prior art solution attempt has comprised the mounting of small quantities of the abrasive material (in what might be termed "globule" form) on the ends of a plurality of flexible bristles of what might be termed a flexible abrasive brush (or a flexible abrasive hone), and manufacturing methods for producing same.
However, in the above-mentioned type of flexible abrasive hone, it has been found to be very difficult to avoid "chipping" away or "chipping" off such abrasive "globules" (or parts thereof) from the flexible bristle tips mounting same during, or as a result of, hard honing usage thereof--and any method of manufacturing same that would solve this problem would be extremely desirable, and it is precisely such an improved method of manufacturing such strongly-adhering, abrasively-tipped flexible bristles [and for manufacturing virtually non-chippable (as to the abrasive tips thereof) flexible abrasive hones therefrom] that is the essential inventive concept of (and that is taught by) the following teachings and disclosure and claims of the present invention, and which provide positive advantages, which virtually completely overcome the hereinbefore-mentioned prior art major problems and difficulties. The advantages effectively flow from, and occur by reason of, the specific features of the novel method of the present invention as pointed out in greater detail hereinafter. Please note that no prior art method patents for producing apparatus of the foregoing types have been found.